


The Wrong Bed

by Unicorn_OW119



Series: Semi-canon Family [1]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Character, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_OW119/pseuds/Unicorn_OW119
Summary: When Peter went blind from nickle poisoning he had a little trouble adjusting to his new life. When he came out of the bathroom he went back to the wrong room, his son's room. He was feeling a little playful and was ready to give "his wife" what she wanted.





	The Wrong Bed

Peter stumbled out of the bathroom in his underwear and glided his hands along the wall to navigate. Going blind has been a pain in his ass that stopped him doing the things he likes, but there was one thing he didn't need to see to do. He skips the first door and then moves on to the open one next to it, not being able to see, he enters Chris' room.

He walks through until he feel a bed, then a person underneath a blanket. He drags his hands along the shape of their body until he reaches the head of the bed. "Hey," he says as he lifts the blanket, "you still awake, Lois, honey," he asks as he climbs in bed with 'her' under the blanket.

"Dad?" Chris asks.

Not noticing how her voice was that of a pubescent teenage boy he says he continues, "That's right I'm your daddy," he shushes her, "don't talk Lois don't talk. Just let me do all the work. Yeah." He brings his arm around 'her' and says, "Now feel my warm breath on the nape of your neck." He brings his hand to his chest and squeezes one of his moobs, "My hands on your big soft boobs running down your big man-like stomach." He continues going down 'her' body, surprised by her big belly but throws his concerns away and chalks it up to not remembering her well. As he goes along he feels his happy trail, another surprise, until he reaches his waist where he can feel her pubes. 'No underwear nice, but those are definitely different,' he thinks, 'wait what room did I walk into?'

As to not raise suspicion he continued down during his thought process, then he feels it, the huge thing that gave him nightmares not too long ago, 'Holy crap it's Chris!' Being the moron he is he continues the bit like he knows what he's doing with a shakier voice than earlier. "O-Oh Lois your wearing the strap-on today, f-feeling a little adventurous tonight I 'see' _hehehe_." He goes further down feeling his cock and beginning to stroke him as he feels him throb in his hand getting hard from how much of a turn on this was.

Chris didn't know how to feel about anything that was going on. Having his dad barge in his room and molest him was not how he thought he was going to spend his night. He didn't understand why his dad didn't stop, he thought his size would scare him off again. He figured his dad didn't want to be wrong and feeling bad about his blindness he did nothing to stop him. The worst part was how he was starting to enjoy it, how his dad was giving him a hand job was turning him on. He got hard and he couldn't help himself, "Mmm, dad don't stop, please," a bit of his pre spilling out and making a dark spot on his blanket.

The feeling of his son in his hand and the sound of his pleasure was getting to Peter, so he maneuvered his other hand to pull his underwear down and let his erection spring free. He knew that he had to do more now that he knew how Chris liked this and he certainly wasn't gonna complain about going further. He continued to stroke him speeding up a little hearing his son give out a little stifled groan made his hips thrust into him without thought. He felt his son pull away, heard him open his night stand and sift through looking for something.

Chris found what he was looking for, a small little bottle full of lube, then he turned to face his dad, trailed his hand down his body until he found his dad's cock and started stroking it. He felt his dad shudder under his touch, though he started to feel a little weird. Feeling one of the things that brought you into this world would make anyone feel funny but he got over it. He leaned in to kiss the man before him, following example, he parted his lips when he felt his tongue asking for entrance. He gave into him, letting him dominate him, they rolled over so Peter was on top of him, pressing Chris into the mattress and spreading his legs apart.

Peter put his hands around around Chris' wrists and slowly pushed up to his hands, that's when he finally felt the bottle in his hands, he took it and pulled away from him. He extended a finger with the hand holding the bottle and stuck it in Chris' mouth and made him lick it. He pulled out then navigated down to his son's hole, he teased around it for a bit then stuck his finger in. He heard his son hiss, so he staid still for a bit then started to pull and push his finger inside him. He leaned over and kissed his stomach, he started to trail down until he reached his cock, he kissed his tip then he engulfed his length in his mouth, at the same time his stuck his finger in to the knuckle.

Chris never experienced anything even close to this which made him let out a moan, he also felt his dad struggle to get a third of his length in his mouth which made him feel the edge coming. Chris felt another finger enter him, he twitched in his father's mouth which made him gag. Peter pulled off his cock, pulled out of him and he unscrewed the bottle, he spread most of the liquid on his own cock and some on Chris' hole. "Are you ready Chris?"

With panted breath he replied, "Yes dad."

He entered his son, feeling him stretch around his cock and gave a little groan, feeling his insides, how warm he was and how tight his once virgin hole is. He kept moving forward until he reached the base of his cock and staid there to let Chris adjust, when he felt him grinding back he started thrusting in him, being at a good angle, he hit his g-spot. This made Chris moan with ever thrust, now at a steady pace, the sound of skin hitting skin could be heard, feeling his dad inside him was something else, he knew how wrong it was but it felt so right. ;)

They began to pant even harder than earlier, pleasure tingling down their spines. Peter lean down and kissed Chris once more, going straight for the tongue completely dominating his son. The pleasure getting to him, he started thrusting even faster feeling his son moan in his mouth. Chris did his best to wrap his legs around his father, grabbing his back rolls to try and bring him closer. Chris' cock was sandwiched between their bellies, with how big it was, the friction between them rubbing his cock and his dad's dick inside him bringing him close to the edge. He pulled out of the kiss, "Dad I'm gonna-" he was cut off when his father forced his way back in his mouth, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head. This act of ferocity driving him over the edge, both feeling his cock spasm between them, his father expecting this pulled out of the kiss wanting to hear the soon to be sweet music.

The first shot hit the wall by the head of his bed, letting out a loud moan, with his father still thrusting inside him, causing the angle of his cock to change making his second shot hit his own face. Peter acted quick, opening his mouth and angling his son's cock toward him and getting a mouth full, Chris was almost done by the time his moaning and clenching around his dad's cock got to Peter. He bottomed out in his son and let loose his own load, filling him quite a bit, shot after shot firing right into his son who clenched around him erratically. Chris now done was going through the best afterglow he has ever felt, the warmth of his father's seed carrying him on, Peter, going through an intense orgasm, was grinding himself in his son's hole, he kept cumming for almost 15 more seconds emptying himself in his son.

They stayed still for a bit panting and covered in sweat, the temperature of the room finally setting in, Peter pulled his deflating cock out of his son and laid down next to him. He pulled Chris, who felt extremely full, into one last kiss with more love than lust, he held him to his chest, less afraid of his body than when he came in his room. He got out of the bed, found his underwear and put them on with his still cum cover cock, he got to the door and turned around and thought of his son's leaking hole and smiled in contempt.

"Have a goodnight son," then he left to go to his room. He went for a while before he could be heard again, "You still awake honey?"

"What the deuce?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another scenario that's been in my head for years so here you go. Have a nice day and I hope you enjoy. (yeah I said it)


End file.
